Saints Row 5
by Crush48
Summary: Boss and the Saints have finally defeated Zinyak. Zinjai's words give new hope to the Saints that they may restore Earth. They're prepared for the Zin invasion this time around, but why not change some things that happened a little farther back before dealing with the Zin? The Saints return to Stilwater.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I've been playing a lot of Saints Row, and this came to mind. A little after story I've been thinking about based on the *True* ending of Saints Row 4. So if you haven't completed all Loyalty missions before completing the game, I warn you of Spoilers. _

_As I am a fan of Rebecca Sanabria's Boss voice from Saints Row 2 and 3, that is the canon voice in my head. Based on the character creator, this is a short description of her. She has the Rasta hairstyle, the hair's a light, muted red color and she's Latino. When I get the chance, I guess I can link to a picture of the character. Anyway, that's it, and here's the story._

* * *

><p><strong>Forward to the Past<strong>

"Saints, we're going on a field trip."

The rest of the small gang were in 100% agreement.

"Zombies, yeah. Aliens? Ok. But time travel? I didn't think that was possible..." a redheaded young woman with glasses mumbled in thought.

"Really, Kinzie? Everything that's happened, and you find _time-travel _unbelievable?" asked the Boss, a brow arched upward questioningly.

"Hey, not that I'm complaining!" she answered quickly. "It's just that, time travel is still grounded in concepts that are theoretical in natu-"

"Sorry I asked," Boss cut off rudely, causing an eye-roll from the former F.B.I. agent.

"So, where's this time travel machine machine and how does it work?" the Playa inquired to her new Zin steward. All eyes were on the lone Zin occupant in the throne room with them. He turned out to be a pretty nice guy, along with almost the whole Zin military, as a matter of fact. Turns out they weren't really big fans of Zinyak's reign.

"The machine is actually the core of this flagship. As the speed limit for light though space-time is 186,000 miles per second, having the ship exceed that speed, while the core maintains a certain charge will allow us to travel backwards through time."

Boss nodded in understanding, a hand placed on her helmeted chin in thought, before she turned to Matt and Kinzie.

"Can you guys, uh, translate?"

"No offense, of course," the boss felt the need to amend with an apologetic gesture toward Zinjai whom didn't seem bothered in the least.

"None taken, Madam."

Kinsie exhaled sharply, not amused by the Boss' apparent lack of understanding. "What it means is, if this specific ship is moving faster than the speed of light, we can go back in time," Kinzie stated, emphasizing every word, effectively cutting off Matt before he could give his input.

"C'mon, Boss, even I got what Zinjai meant," Shaundi co-signed. Pierce only shrugged helplessly after Boss gave him a look, wondering if he knew as well.

"Everyone, shut up," their leader said, not unkindly, after Johnny stifled a chuckle at her expense. She idly surveyed the large room. Zinjai was a bit to her right, down the steps from her, and her core members of the now small gang were directly across from her, also down the steps.

"Oh, where's Austen?" she asked belatedly, noticing that the famous author was missing. It was about an hour ago when Zinjai informed her of historical figures, "favorite humans" of Zinyak's that he captured and put in the same sort of prisons as the Saints crew. Boss' first order of business as Zin Empress was to begin the process of freeing Jane Austen. She was a fan of her work. She didn't read much literature, but she was a fan of Pride and Prejudice.

"I believe she went to the lavatory," Zinjai input. Boss nodded in understanding before plopping down on the throne.

Sighing, the Saints leader finally took off her helmet before tossing it unceremoniously to the ground. "Alright, so is there a way to control the time thing from here?"

Zinjai nodded, instructing her on how to give commands to the ship's computer.

"Shit, this is just like Star Trek!" she was nearly gushing from over excitement of it all. First, she commanded the computer to create chairs, which she was half expecting not to work, but it did. The rest of the Saints and Zinjai sat down, finally, and then she ordered the time machine controls to appear. Once a holographic HUD appeared in front of her, she leaned forward, regarding her crew before uttering, "Now what?"

"How do we stop the Zin from invading, even if we do go back in time?" she amended.

"We could always go back to the beginning of your presidency and prepare from them."

"Fuck that, we should go further back," Johnny disagreed, the expression on his face unreadable, due to his signature shades.

"What are ya thinkin' of, Gat?" Pierce questioned, leaning back in his chair.

"What I mean is, farther back we go, more time to build up. I see it this way," Gat continued, leaning forward in his chair. "We could even try absorbing old gangs instead of ya know, utterly destroyin' them like we used to do."

"That's...actually a pretty good plan..." Matt appraised with a confident nod. "Only problem is, I'd probably be too young to help. How far are you planning to go back?"

Boss sighed, scratching her head. How far _was _she planning to go back? Johnny's idea reminded her of what Zinyak had told her, when she had to choose the red or blue door.

Was the Earth really better off without her?

"Boss," Johnny said, wrenching her attention away from her thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm ready to start murderin' non-simulated assholes again."

What had she been thinking? Fuck Zinyak. Didn't he blow up the planet before giving that hypocritical speech? At least she was honest with herself. She knew she was an asshole, but if anything, she thought she mellowed out a bit since the Saints had become international celebrities.

"Alright, Zinjai, two more questions. If we go back in time, is it our bodies, or just our minds?"

Zinjai nodded. "Your psyche will return. Yes, you will inhabit your younger body."

"And if I wanna stop Zinyak, I'll have to kill him again?"

"Correct."

"Hm. Ok, Zinjai, you head on out, it'll probably be easier for you if you have no memory of all this shit, when I come to take off Zinyak's head again."

Zinjai nodded before dismissing himself and announcing he'd be fetching Jane Austen before going.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Let me know what you thought, will have another chapter up soon. Give any suggestions, reviews, feedback, and flames that you want.  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So the time traveling adventure begins!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to Stilwater<br>**

After some convincing from Zinjai, Boss allowed the Zin advisor to stay in the room, as he had already enjoyed the company of the Saints. Once they all traveled beack into time, Zinjai would do his best to make contact with the Saints at some point to allow them more ease at which to prepare for the Zin invasion. Until then, once the Saints returned to Stilwater, they would use the opportunity to do things differently.

It was agreed that they would travel as far back as when the Boss first awoke from her coma in Stilwater Penitentiary.

It was funny. Boss thought that she would see some kinda portal effect or some kind of method of travel signifying them traveling through time, but it was oddly anti-climactic. One second, she was on the Zin Mothership with the rest of her motley crew, the next, immediately after blinking, she was on a bed, cloth being removed from her face after hearing a short string of muffled dialogue.

It was a little disorienting to suddenly see the inside of an infirmary. A real infirmary on Earth, with real people. The doctor who just unwrapped what was apparently bandages was still hovering over her slightly, writing something on a notepad.

"Yup, looks like it healed nicely," she stated idly, unaware that the patient had been ogling her chest.

"Be careful, doctor. She's dangerous," one of the two cops, a Caucasian male, warned, guiding the doctor back a bit. As the doctor made her way toward the door, the other officer, a Black male, pointed at Boss, his warning clear.

"If you got anything you want to say to the judge, you better start thinkin' of it now."

At this point, she tuned out what they were saying as the two guards and the medical officer retreated, trying to remember where everyone would be at this point...and just enjoying the concept of Earth not being spacedust and Zinyak being a far off memory right now.

Wasn't Johnny supposed to be in a trial right now or something?

"Psst, hey!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by another voice in the room, the source identified by a curtain being impatiently pushed to the side. When she positioned herself to better crane her neck to the side, her eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Is it really yo-"

"Carlos?" Boss cut his question short, nearly falling out of her gurney in her rush to attempt to quickly rise to her feet.

The younger latino male's own surprise was more subdued, if his one brow rising was anything to go by.

"Y-you know who I am?" he hesitated, a little shocked by her knowledge.

"Uh...Your brother told me about you," she lied, barely remembering her and Carlos' exchange the first time around.

That statement seemed to almost instantly relieve Carlos' confusion, as he nodded his head accompanied by a "Oh."

"I was under the impression you didn't remember faces very well," he added nonchalantly, giving Boss reason to obnoxiously clear her throat.

"Anyway, what'chu want?" she asked, intent to get the conversation back on track. Carlos nodded again, idly adjusting the hat on his head.

"I can bust us outta here," he announced as if talking of the weather.

Boss looked him over, this time around actually noticing the spot he was shanked to get in the infirmary. The wound on his side looked shallow enough. He was stupid enough to get shanked, but he was smart enough to not get a bad one. She gave the room a quick once over, before nodding.

"A'ight. Let's go!" she quickly agreed, making a move to stand up, before Carlos stopped her.

"Wait, wait, wait," he cautioned, waving his hand in a "slow down" motion. "Just like that?"

Boss shrugged. "I don't think I can explain it," she admitted. She knew that Carlos was probably still a bit skeptical at her willingness at jumping on his plan. When they had time, she would explain a little bit, but preferably once they were back in the city.

"It _is_ good to see you, though. Now let's go."

Carlos blinked before shrugging himself and following suit. "Nice to see you too, I guess," he answered awkwardly before becoming more serious. There was one extra occupant in the room, a male doctor whom seemed to be engrossed in paper work, his back conveniently turned to them.

As easy as it'd be, she didn't really feel like murdering a doctor. Instead, she opted to simply knock him unconscious, starting by tapping the doc's shoulder.

"Wha-"

The man found his face being grabbed and the back of his head colliding with the file cabinet behind him, blacking out almost instantly. Boss deftly searched his lab coat even as his unconscious form slumped to the ground, twirling the keys she procured almost triumphantly. "Thanks for the keys, señor!" she stated sarcastically, pocketing them for later use.

All of this had been done just before the medical professional slumped completely to the ground.

"Nice~" Carlos drawled, nodding his head, impressed.

"So, how do we get out of here?" the latina woman asked, keeping an eye on the door the two guards had departed through minutes earlier.

"Right, we can take a boat after going through the back way," Carlos explained, grabbing anything that could be used as a weapon from the cabinet.

"Anyway, it's an honor to be breaking out of jail with the leader of the Saints!" he added as Boss kicked the door open, the both of them rushing out of the infirmary, but not without the Saints leader grabbing an oxygen tank on the way out.

It was almost a blur to her as she and her would be Saints Liutenant bashed and punched their way through, respectively, to the front door. Carlos took care of the last cops that were blocking their way on foot with quick and careful aim, enough to get them out of the way without outright murdering them.

They both now were at the gates when the blare of Cop Car sirens broke the monotony of the alarm that was tripped several minutes prior, and Boss leaped through the first police car that neared them, feet first. The hapless driver was sent nosediving through the driver seat window, miraculously still alive.

"Woah," was all Carlos could utter, still conscious enough to hurry into the passenger seat.

"Shit, where'd you learn to do that?"

"Ever heard of Steelport?" she returned, shifting the gear and flooring the gas.

"Nah."

"I picked up a few things is all."

"Let me know if you figure out that noise the engine was making!" the evicted cop shouted after them.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Lol, this Chapter is Super late.


End file.
